Many people use writing, marking or pointing instruments (hereinafter referred to generally as “instruments”) in their trade, hobby or leisure time. These instruments may be in the shape of a carpenter's pencil, felt tip marker, regular pencil, golf pencil, “clicker” or stick pen, stylus or a pointer. In many situations the user of a writing instrument is moving from place to place as he/she performs his/her tasks. One of the more frustrating and time wasting aspects of these tasks is when the user incidentally drops or misplaces his/her writing instrument. The need exists for a device that can securely hold a writing instrument without sacrificing accessibility of the instrument.